


Home

by Ze_Fandoms



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_Fandoms/pseuds/Ze_Fandoms
Summary: "You know that you're in love when Home isn't a place anymore but a person" - Or that one time Phil nearly fell off a cliff and died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even try to explain myself on why I haven't done anything in 7 months? Here's some gay shit to make you forget.

"Dan! Look at that view!" Phil giggled excitedly as he jumped around, not able to stay in place. "It took us so long to get there, but it was totally worth it don't you think?"  
"Yeah... Phil" Dan warned, "Be careful, if you fall, I'm not catching you" joked Dan, slightly out breath from that 'work out'. They had finally made it to the top after half an hour. It hadn't been that simple but they had done it.

A few days ago, Dan, Phil, and the Lester family had decided to go on a trip across England.  
They had then decided to go to the Beachy Head, a stunning and prominent chalk headland near Eastbourne. While it was a pretty foggy day, they still had chosen to go. The Lesters were a few feet behind, talking together and taking their time while the dynamic duo was already at the top.

The sight before their eyes was mesmerizing: the surprisingly sunny weather contrasting with the fog surrounding the cliff made the landscape look unreal; as if coming straight out of a fantasy.   
The barely audible sound of the waves crashing against the white rocks whispered in their ears as they advanced towards the edge.

"Isn't that unbelievable?! Nature can create so many things!" said Phil, in awe in front of what he called "a natural masterpiece".  
He stepped closer to the ledge to get a better view.  
And that's where everything went wrong.  
Phil was known to have the worst type of luck in those kinds of situation and this time was no different than the others: he slipped. 

Dan watched in horror as he saw his best friend, as in slow-motion, fall to his death.  
He yelled his name and rushed to the edge, panicking.  
He got to his knees to see his best friend hanging, trying his hardest to hold himself up.

"PHIL OH MY GOD PHIL" Dan yelled, alerting the rest of the family, even though they were pretty far from the alarmed young man. 

Dan didn't hesitate to bend down, catching his friend's arms and pulling as hard as he could, trying not to look at the inevitable death below if he didn't manage to get Phil up in time.  
But he did, he found in himself a strength he never knew he had before. It might have caused a few pulled muscles but he didn’t care. He tugged as hard as he could and Phil was thrown on the safe surface behind him. Both of them breathed heavily. Everything had happened so fast yet they felt as if their whole lives had flashed before their eyes.

For a few minutes, they tried to recompose themselves, breathing heavily, their hearts beating at the speed of light.  
When they finally calmed down a bit, they locked eyes: they both looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry" started Phil, trying to lighten up the mood as he shakily stood up, like a new born fawn. " See? I'm fine, everything's alright." he awkwardly fake laughed "Dan?" 

The small smile was suddenly replaced by worry as he saw the look in Dan's eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. He looked devastated. But only when his lips started quivering as he silently got up did the oldest notice the hurt behind his eyes.

Phil opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn't have the time as a strong pair of arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

He could feel the heat radiating from Dan’s chest against his, the small vibrations of his shoulders and the rapid beating of his heart. His own heartbeat started to match as he realized the gravity of the situation; he could have died. Right here, right there.  
His eyesight started to get blurry as he stared at Dan and thought "I would have left him alone." 

He squeezed him against his torso more, leaving no space between them. But he didn't mind, he felt safe. He felt at home and he couldn't stop himself from noticing how much Dan actually meant to him.  
A small kiss was dropped on his head.

That small gesture alone made him break down. He looked like an idiot but quickly registered that Dan was in the same state as him, sobbing, when he pressed their foreheads together. The Lesters coming to check on them were long forgotten, all he could concentrate on was the closeness of their mouths and the odd need to close the gap, but he didn't, he couldn't.  
Not when Dan looked like his whole life had flashed before his very own eyes, not when he looked like the meaning of his life nearly vanished in those few minutes of fear.

"I thought I lost you, you idiot" Dan hiccuped between small weeps.  
"Hey hey, calm down Bear, I'm here. I'm not leaving anytime soon" Phil whispered, as if talking any louder could physically hurt Dan.  
"hey there," he continued, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, letting his hands rest on his cheeks gently.

When he finally calmed down, Dan let his head rest on his friend's shoulder, taking deep breaths as he listened to his still beating heart. Phil wasn’t dead, he was here.   
Tomorrow, when they'll wake up, he'll see him eating cereals and drinking from their Hello Kitty mug, waiting for him to come out of his room and start the newest episode of the last anime they began.  
He was alive and well.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again. I don’t know what I'd do without you" he sighed before deeply inhaling his scent, allowing it to fill his lungs.  
"I won't, I promise" reassured Phil, letting his lips connect with the smooth skin of the brunette's neck, causing goose bumps to appear. 

This newfound affection was overwhelming, they wouldn't let the other go or even move.  
Phil started absentmindedly tracing circles on his best friend's lower back, leaving small butterfly kisses on his neck. There was nothing sexual about it: he just felt this burst of affection and love that needed to be expressed.

Slowly, Dan raised his head and brought his hands back on his face, pulling him closer in front of him.

"You mean so much to me, you know that? So please be more careful" he pleaded, his voice breaking.

He pecked his friend’s left cheek, then the other, making Phil’s face redden from the intimate contact. He dropped kisses on his eyelids, a long one on his forehead and even a confusing one on his nose.   
Dan rested their faces close, heads touching, staring at each other lovingly.

It felt as if every unspoken limit or barrier they had previously installed was now crossed. But they didn't care, not anymore.   
Their souls were shining through their eyes; telling every secret thought, every repressed feeling they both had felt since the very beginning, every moment that made their friendship questionable. 

And they were so much more than friends.  
Phil was the reason Dan laughed, cried, fought, loved.   
He was the reason he never gave up when he was younger; his first real friend, best friend, his family, his home. 

Dan gave Phil confidence, uncontrollable giggles and a sense of fullness. He never felt like the odd one out with him. He felt unique, cared about, loved.  
He was the reason Phil arrived where he was; he helped him become who he wanted to be, he gave meaning to his life.

Phil's mother had started running towards the duo, filled with worry, but her other son stopped her in her track. Martyn led his mother further away to try to calm her down and reassure her that Phillip was indeed okay. He pointed at the two boys having a private moment, explaining to her that Dan was taking care of him and needed a moment. He had noticed the building tension between the two flatmates and thought that they needed a few minutes to cool down too.

Dan and Phil were in their own little world, not paying attention to the rest of the Lester family as they started each other in the eyes. It wasn't awkward like it should have been.  
Because they knew.  
They both knew that this senseless thread was slowly breaking.   
It had held their secrets for so long and now it was finally giving up.  
They understood that they were so much more and always had been.

So Dan leaned in.  
He put an end to this never-stopping game of catch.

"I love you. So much." He breathed against Phil's lips as he finally closed the gap.

Phil was a little surprised at first, eyes wide; but as soon as he felt those sheer pink lips move against his, everything felt right. This chapped but familiar mouth he had secretly wanted to taste for so long just seemed to fit perfectly on his.

As they began moving in sync, he felt as if everything in his world had led to this moment, that everything now made sense.  
They weren't scared now; Phil didn't fear the deadly cliff next to him or the moment, the love.  
He didn't want to hide anymore.

So he closed his eyes and kissed back passionately, grabbing Dan's hair, his face, body, anywhere he could; letting himself consume and get consumed by the love and boy in front of him.   
Dan kissed like he talked, like he laughed, like he cried. He tasted like everything he could have dreamed of but nothing like he had ever imagined. He felt intoxicated even though his mind was as clear as spring water. So many emotions were flowing through both of their bodies.

It was simple, yet so complicated. It was as rough as it was soft, as messy as it was perfect.  
They felt like a whole, like everything made so much more sense now.  
They felt at home.


End file.
